Harry Potter and the Case of the Missing Underwear
by BballStardust41
Summary: The 5th year Gryffindor boys wake up one morning to find that all of their boxers have been stolen. Who is the culprit? Read and find out
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and the Case of the Missing Underwear  
  
Late one Friday night, five girls could be seen, or rather, couldn't be seen, in the corner of the Gryffindor common room. Each of the girls were dressed in black, so that they would blend in with the darkness of the room they were about to enter. There was no one except for the five in the common room, and the fire was about to die out.  
"Ok has everyone got their assignments?" Whispered Hermione. This little raid had, after all, been her idea.  
"I forget," Whispered Catherine, Ginny Weasley's best friend.  
"Ok. I'll say them once more. Catherine, you take Dean. Ginny, you've got Harry, Lavender's got Seamus, Lissie has Neville, and I've got Ron. You know what you need to do right?"  
"Yes." The other four girls replied.  
"Lets go then."  
The five girls slinked up the stairs to the 5th year boy's dorm. This was going to be fun.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Harry Potter exited the boy's bathroom with a fluffy towel tied around his waist. A trail of steam followed him into the main area of the dorm. He shook his dampened head, in an attempt to dry out his hair. He only succeeded, however, in sending a fresh spray of water across the room, landing on several of his roommates, waking them up.   
"Harry, what was that for?" Mumbled a very sleepy-looking Ron.  
"Sorry." Harry replied.  
"What're you a dog or something?" Asked Seamus, who appeared to be rather annoyed.  
"And why are you up so early? And showering so early at that?" Asked Dean.  
"Oh, that's right. I've forgotten. He's promised to meet Ginny at the lake for lunch." Ron said, teasing.  
"Shut up. Need I remind you of your little exploits with Hermione every Saturday night?" Harry laughed.  
"Yeah Ron, where do you two go off to on Saturday's?" Asked Dean, "Maybe Melissa and I could use it sometime."  
"Hey, I'm not giving away my spot!" Ron said, defensively. After all, the small room behind the tapestry on the sixth floor was his and Hermione's spot. Only they knew about it.  
"What Ron, you aren't going to tell them about the room behind the tapestry on the sixth floor?" Harry asked, rummaging through his drawers for some jeans.  
"Harry! What was that for? Now you've ruined it. We'll have to find a new spot tonight." Ron moaned, throwing a pillow at Harry. Harry just laughed.  
"The tapestry on the sixth floor. Wow, never would've thought of that one. I'll have to try it sometime." Seamus said, getting up from his bed to shower.  
"There's a couch and everything." Neville piped up.  
"Hey, how did you know that?" Ron asked.  
"Didn't. I was just guessing, but now you've confirmed it." Neville stated. Ron smirked at him.  
"Nice, Neville." Dean said, admiring Neville's little trick.  
"Hey guys... all my boxers are gone." Harry said, slamming a drawer shut. "What have you done with them?" He asked.  
"Hm... Harry, I never thought of you as a boxers man." Ron teased.  
Harry threw the pillow back at Ron.  
"Well? Where are they? Give them back or I'll tell Hermione exactly where you and Parvati were last Friday night." Harry said.  
"No don't tell her! I didn't mean to. I mean... Well, I didn't take your boxers anyway." Ron said, blushing at being caught.  
"Hey, all mine are missing too!" Neville exclaimed.  
"And mine." Added Dean.  
"Let me check," Ron went over to his trunk. "Mine are gone as well!" He exclaimed.  
Just then, Seamus walked out of the bathroom.  
"Seamus!" They all exclaimed together.  
"What?" Asked Seamus, surprised at this strange outburst.  
Ron walked around behind Seamus and held his arms behind his back as Harry paced in front of Seamus.  
"Where are they?" Harry asked.  
"What?" Asked Seamus.  
"Don't play dumb with us!" Dean said.  
"You know what." Harry added.  
"I don't I swear." Seamus said.  
"Our underwear. Where is it?" Harry asked, poking a finger at Seamus' chest.  
"I don't know. I don't have it!" He said.  
"Let's check his drawers." Dean said.  
Neville went over to Seamus bureau and opened the top drawer.  
"Hey, he hasn't got any either." Neville stated, shutting the drawer.  
"Well, then where has all of our boxers gotten to?" Asked Harry.  
"Good question." Answered Dean.  
"What'll we wear to breakfast?" Asked Ron.  
The five boys were silent. Finally, Harry got an idea.  
"Swimming trunks, we can wear them until we find our boxers." Harry said.  
"Good idea." Seamus said.  
The five boys dressed quickly and headed downstairs.  
Harry thought it quite strange that a few people in the common room started giggling when the five boys walked by.   
He also found it odd when a few Ravenclaws laughed at them as they walked down to the Great Hall.  
Just outside the door, Harry met Malfoy.  
"Oh hello Potter. I'll spare you my rude remarks for now, as I'm sure you can't wait to see what's in the Great Hall."   
Harry shrugged and entered the Great Hall. He looked up and gasped. His boxers, along with Seamus', Ron's, Dean's, and Neville's were hanging from a clothesline in the middle of the Hall. He felt a blush creep up his face as students walked by, looking up and giggling.  
"Who did this?" Asked Harry loudly.  
"I'll bet it was Malfoy." Ron said, his ears nearly as red as his hair by now.  
Then, Dean spotted the girls at the Gryffindor table as they burst out laughing. He pointed.  
"I don't believe it!" Harry exclaimed.  
"It was them!" Ron yelled.  
"Let's get them!" Seamus yelled, but Harry pulled him back by his shirt.  
"Not now... tonight, we'll meet in the common room and get them back...only five times worse." Harry laughed evilly, as the other boys smiled and rubbed their hands together.  
"For now breakfast!" Harry said.  
"Breakfast." The boys echoed.  
  
A/N Will the boys get the girls back? It depends. If you want another chapter, review! 


	2. 

Chapter 2  
  
The four girls were now extremely disturbed that their little underwear raid hadn't had the slightest effect on the boys. They five boys had calmly taken down their boxers, brought them back to the dorm, and gone about their day as if nothing had happened. They didn't even suspect the girls. Ginny heard Ron muttering something about Draco Malfoy. She told this to Catherine, and they both broke out into a fit of giggles.   
Hermione, however, noticed Ron and Harry exchanging glances all day. She knew this meant trouble. The girls met in the dorm the 4th and 5th year girls shared that afternoon before dinner to discuss what was happening.   
"They don't have a clue it's us!" Ginny squealed.  
"Ron keeps muttering about Malfoy." Catherine added.  
"I don't like how calmly they're keeping about this though." Lavender added.  
"Me neither." Lissie agreed as she paged through her magazine, TeenWitch.   
"You know what I think?" Asked Hermione, she didn't however, wait for a response from her friends,  
"I think that they know perfectly well that we're the one's who stole their boxers, and they're planning revenge."   
"Ohhhh I think you're right." Lavender agreed.  
"It makes sense doesn't it?" Ginny commented.  
"Well, we'll have to be ready for it then." Hermione told them.  
"What do you have in mind?" Asked Lissie, spotting the evil glint in Hermione's eye.  
"Well..."   
  
~*~  
The girls stood back admiring their work.   
They had woven an obstacle course of dental floss all around the floor at ankle length. You'd have to be a ballet dancer or skilled gymnast to get through this course. The plan was, that the girls would sleep in the bathroom until they heard the boys become tangled in their mess of string. Then, they would take the boys as hostages, give them makeovers, and take pictures as blackmail. This plan was completely foolproof.   
"Let's head down to dinner." Hermione said.  
  
~*~  
After dinner, the girls took their positions. Each one had a designated time to leave the common room for bed. Hermione took her spot by Ron and Harry, as she watched them play a game of wizard's chess. Harry had greatly improved since he had first begun playing, but no one she had ever met could match Ron's skill on the chess front. The clock about the fireplace chimed eight thirty.   
Lissie stood up, announcing that she was going to turn in early tonight. She winked at her friends as she headed up the stairs.  
Ron was now winning the match. Harry moved his queen.  
The clock chimed nine.  
Ginny stood up, stretched and announced she had some reading to do before bed. She too headed up the stairway to the dorms.   
Hermione smiled to herself.  
"What on earth are you smiling about?" Ron asked, moving his rook.  
"Nothing." She answered, still smiling.  
Nine-fifteen.  
Catherine stood up and left.  
Harry checked Ron's king.  
Nine-thirty.  
Lavender made her way up the stairs.  
Ron checked Harry's king.  
Ten-thirty.  
Everyone in the common room was gone except for Ron, Harry, and Hermione.  
"Checkmate." Ron said with finality.  
"Good game." Harry told him, standing and stretching.  
"We'll be off to bed then." Ron told Hermione.   
"G'night." She said to both of them. The plan had worked flawlessly thus far. No one was in the common room and both Harry and Ron left before Hermione.  
She heard them whispering fervently to each other as she turned and left for the dorms. She smiled to herself once again... the poor boys had no idea what they were in for.  
Hermione made her way through the tangled mess of tooth floss to the bathroom where a faint light was glowing. She glanced once more to make sure the pillows under the beds were in place, giving the appearance of five sleeping girls. There should've been six, but Parvati was in the hospital wing.   
"Have they gone?" Asked Lavender.  
"Yep. Now we just wait." Hermione said. She changed into her favorite silk pajamas and flopped down on her sleeping bag to wait...  
The tiny clock on top of the counter ticked by slowly.  
Ten o' clock.  
Ten thirty.  
Eleven.  
Eleven thirty.  
"Where are they?" Asked Ginny quietly.   
"I don't..." Hermione began to answer but was cut off by the muffled yell of several boys. She smiled evilly.  
"Lets go!" She murmured.   
Lissie flicked on the light switch and the boys watched in disbelief as the girls surrounded them.  
"This is going to be fun." Hermione told them.  
"How did you know we were coming?" Asked Seamus.  
"Logic. Girls piss of guys, guys get girls back." Hermione said.  
"What're you going to do to us?" Asked Harry, half-frightened at the looks on the girls faces.  
"Oh you'll see... you'll see."  
  
A/N Muahahahahaha. I'm evil. Oh poor Harry and co. Let's see what happens next shall we? Oh wait, you won't get to see unless I get some nice reviews. So please review!  
~Katie 


End file.
